


Silence, Twink

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Awkward, Awkward Kiss, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual main character, Crush, Crushes, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hiding, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Short Story, Twink, awkward owen, bisexual mark sloan, gay kiss, gay main character, gay relationship, make out, mark doesn't wanna work, oopsie, owen catches them kissing, self discovery, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Jackson finds Mark hiding in the locker room





	Silence, Twink

“Sloan, why are you hiding from Owen?”

Jackson’s voice startled Mark and the older man stumbled back, straight into a locker behind him.

“Shh,” Mark pressed one finger to his lips.

Jackson simply rolled his eyes. “Answer the question and I’ll shut up.”

Mark was silent for a moment; and if you know Mark Lynn Sloan, you know that silence is deadly. Jackson took a half-step back.

“Ugh,” Mark groaned, spinning around. “Silence, twink!”

“What!?” Avery gasped, taking another step back in surprise.

“You heard me. Now shh,” the older crossed his arms.

If you know Jackson Jae Avery, you know that he can’t fight attractive men.

So, Jackson knelt down beside his boss and lay in wait.

“I’m not a twink,” Jackson frowned.

“Silence!” Mark smacked his hand over the resident’s mouth.

Avery yelped in surprise and glared at his boss. Sloan just shrugged.

It felt like an eternity that Mark and Jackson were sitting in the cold locker room, hearts racing, waiting for… something.

Jackson was tempted to ask again, ‘What the hell are we doing?’, but he still had a hand on his face so he couldn’t say much aside from, ‘Fwat le hell er weh during?’

Mark’s body tensed when he heard the door open. Owen’s distinct footsteps could be heard echoing through the locker room.

“Sloan? Dr. Sloan! Are you in here?” Owen called.

Before Jackson could even process the situation, Mark’s hands were on his wrists, pinning him to the lockers behind them.

“I apologize in advance,” Mark muttered.

Then his mouth was on Avery’s and the entire room sounded empty.

Jackson’s ears filled with white noise and his vision filled with stars. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Mark didn’t protest as Jackson’s wrists pulled free. His fingers ghosted the other man’s cheeks, finding their way into his brown and gray hair.

Avery could hear Owen turning the corner, gasping at the sight of his co-workers making out.

“Oh!” Owen muttered. “I’m sorry, I’ll go. I’ll just get Christina to help me. Sorry.”

Mark separated himself from Avery, blushing up at Owen, acknowledging his presence.

“No, no, that’s alright,” Sloan began to stand up. “We can help with your surgery or whatever.”

“It’s fine,” Owen put his hands up in surrender and spun around. “I’ll page you if I need you.”

With that, he was gone down the hallway.

Jackson waited for a moment, then jumped to his feet. “What the hell was that!?”

Mark shrugged again. “I apologized in advance.”

“What!? I-“

“Calm down, Avery.”

Jackson’s face burned. “I will not calm down! That- that was unprofessional and it was disrespectful and rude and uncalled for! I’m not here to help you play gay so Chief Hunt won’t make you work!”

Mark’s blue eyes were wide. Jackson had never talked back to him; let alone yelled at him.

“Alright,” he nodded slowly. “Alright, Avery, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. Just… take a breath, will ya?”

Jackson inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. “All that being said,” he sighed. “Do it again.”

“Wha? Are you serious?” Mark chuckled.

“Yes. I’m being extremely serious right now.”

Mark met Jackson’s soft, genuine eyes and smirked. He surged forward, gripping the smaller man’s face and kissing him again.

Their pagers went off.

Mark groaned frustratedly and picked up the small device. Jackson picked up his own.

“I gotta go,” Sloan informed him.

“Same,” Jackson stepped toward the door.

“Wait, Avery!” Mark called.

“Hm?”

“You, me, drinks at Emerald City? Seven?”

Avery smiled to himself, pretending to think about it. “It’s a date.”


End file.
